


Silver

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragonslaying, Injured Solas, M/M, Magic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The shield glows like silver in the light, stronger than any Dorian has ever cast.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

Bile rises in Dorian’s throat as he watched Solas fall; Solas’ carefully crafted shields going down with him. The dragon loses interest in him, turning her attention to the Inquisitor instead. 

Dorian panics, throwing a shield up without thinking, even though he knows his shields offer scarce protection. He’s never had an affinity for spirit magic. 

The shield glows like silver in the light, stronger than any Dorian has ever cast. His hands are shaking so badly that the fireball he throws completely misses. 

He doesn’t care. All he can focus on is that the Inquisitor, _his Inquisitor_ , is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
